


tonight you're mine, baby

by icecreamhour



Series: all that [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Eiffel Tower, M/M, Oral Sex, Some mouth spitting, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sugar Baby Beom, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: Jaebeom doesn’t know how it starts.He runs his own independent recording studio, and he’s gotten multiple offers to be bought out. Jaebeom never accepts any of them, because he’s perfectly fine and happy with his job. He can’t imagine taking the payout. Everyone told him the same thing: he’d still be on board and in charge, he just wouldn’t own it anymore.Jaebeom just didn’t like the idea of it.It’s when he gets an offer from the same company on two occasions, that Jaebeom finds himself persuaded, just a little bit.---jaebeom likes to be spoiled by his two sugar daddies, jinyoung and jackson. what they don't know is that they have the same sugar baby.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: all that [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776433
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156





	tonight you're mine, baby

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: two daddies on me 
> 
> thank you for the actual title idea aj  
> and shout out to aj, sorcha, pho, mel and reka for reading this over for me 💞

Jaebeom doesn’t know how it starts. 

He runs his own independent recording studio, and he’s gotten multiple offers to be bought out. Jaebeom never accepts any of them, because he’s perfectly fine and happy with his job. He can’t imagine taking the payout. Everyone told him the same thing: he’d still be on board and in charge, he just wouldn’t own it anymore. 

Jaebeom just didn’t like the idea of it. 

It’s when he gets an offer from the same company on two occasions, that Jaebeom finds himself persuaded, just a little bit. 

It’s when he meets Jackson first. Jackson’s company lays an offer on the table. It’s a nice one, but Jaebeom wasn’t always interested in money. He makes enough to not have to worry about it for a while, and Jaebeom likes being his own boss. 

Jaebeom can’t remember when exactly it started turning into more. 

He starts meeting with Jackson outside of business negotiations. Jaebeom was never going to say yes to selling anyways, and Jaebeom figures that Jackson knows this already. Jaebeom just finds himself drawn to him. 

The thing about being your own boss, is that Jaebeom always has to maintain a sense of control. It takes a toll on him sometimes, having to make all the big decisions and having his relatively small pool of employees. For once, Jaebeom likes to let go of the control. 

That’s where Jackson comes in. 

At first, it was just a few dinners. Maybe a few blowjobs. Then he started having Jackson over a couple times a week, and Jackson always gave him gifts. Jaebeom just liked all of it. 

“I don’t mind,” Jaebeom says one day, in the middle of dinner at Jackson’s place. 

“Mind what?” Jackson asks. 

“If you want to give me gifts, dress me up in whatever you want, tell me that I’m a good boy,” Jaebeom answers. “It’s what you want, right?” 

“What?” Jackson replies, sounding a little caught off guard. 

“It’s just,” Jaebeom puts down his chopsticks, and tucks the loose strands of hair behind his ear. “Is it hard to believe that I want it too?” 

* * *

It’s funny, because when Jackson’s efforts on behalf of the company to get Jaebeom to sell out fail, they send their next best man. 

His name is Jinyoung. 

Jaebeom thinks that he’s more persistent. A little more aggressive in the way that Jackson isn’t. The dinners are a lot fancier, and at the end of the night Jaebeom finds himself pressed against the bathroom stall while Jinyoung fucks into him from behind. 

No matter how big the offer is to buy out, Jaebeom still says no. He’s not going to sell his studio. 

There are other ways that Jaebeom can still have fun, though. 

He balances it. Jaebeom during office hours is cool, collected, and in control. 

Jinyoung is direct with it from the beginning. He didn’t pretend to be shy about it, like Jaebeom had learned about Jackson. 

It’s after one of those late night dinners that Jinyoung has Jaebeom dressed in something pretty, laying on top of his lap with Jaebeom’s arms around his neck, when he asks Jaebeom. 

“Can you do one thing for me?” Jinyoung asks, resting his hand on Jaebeom’s back. 

“Mm?” Jaebeom perks up. 

“Call me daddy,” Jinyoung answers. 

“Oh,” Jaebeom breathes. “Yes, daddy.” 

Jinyoung gives him something that Jackson doesn’t. Jackson is all praise, and Jinyoung gives him the meaner side that he craves in the bedroom sometimes. It’s a nice balance of both, having the two of them to provide the different sides that Jaebeom likes so much. 

“You turn pink so easily,” Jinyoung says one night, softly running his fingers against Jaebeom’s skin. 

“I do?” Jaebeom asks, and tucks his hair behind his ear. 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung hums. “It’s cute.” 

Jaebeom just shifts on the mattress, scooting a little closer to Jinyoung. They don’t have much time left, since Jaebeom never lets them stay the night when it’s not a weekend. It’s too personal, and Jaebeom leaves them enough space so that the both of them won’t figure out that he’s seeing the both of them. 

“I want you to wear my shirt,” Jinyoung says. 

“Maybe next time,” Jaebeom replies. “I’ll wear the pink set you bought me to make up for it.” 

“Baby,” Jinyoung says, trailing his fingers along Jaebeom’s pink skin again. “You better.” 

* * *

Mondays and Wednesdays are for Jackson. Jaebeom has an open schedule, working the hours whenever he wants at his independent recording studio. He likes having fun with Jackson. He always gifts Jaebeom with nice, one-of-a-kind cartier trinkets that no one else is ever able to get. 

It’s a particularly stressful Monday when Jackson comes over, and he still has work he needs to do. It makes Jaebeom a little sulky, mostly because it leaves less attention to go towards him. That leaves Jaebeom on his knees, with Jackson’s cock in his mouth while Jackson is busy doing some last minute paperwork before a big meeting tomorrow morning. 

Every once in a while Jackson’s hand will wander, tugging on the ends of Jaebeom’s long hair. 

“Baby,” Jackson coos once he gets off the phone. “You’ve been so good and patient this entire time.” 

Jaebeom just whimpers, and slowly tries to drag his mouth off Jackson’s cock. 

“Go ahead,” Jackson encourages him. “You’ve earned it.” 

Jaebeom can feel his knees starting to give out from kneeling against the floor for so long. He holds out, and slowly starts bobbing his head up and down along Jackson’s length. Jaebeom has always had an oral fixation; he just wanted Jackson in his mouth the entire time. He didn’t even care if he didn’t get to come that night. 

“Such a good boy,” Jackson gently pulls Jaebeom’s hair away from his face, and carefully places a hand on the back of Jaebeom’s neck, encouraging Jaebeom to swallow him even deeper. “Tell daddy where you want it,” Jackson says. 

Jaebeom doesn’t even pull away, and feels Jackson’s tip at the back of his throat. He doesn’t even think about how long Jackson has held him there, before he’s finally slowly slipping his cock out of Jaebeom’s mouth. 

Jackson traces his thumb against Jaebeom’s lip, tugging on the bottom of it. Jaebeom whines, and he just watches as Jackson fondly smiles down at him. 

“Your lips are so pretty,” Jackson traces his thumb again along the top part of Jaebeom’s lips. “Heart shaped and so, so pretty.” 

Jaebeom widens his lips, and Jackson slips his thumb into Jaebeom’s mouth. Jaebeom sucks on Jackson’s thumb the same way that he’d just sucked his cock. God, he’d take anything. 

“So pretty around my fingers and my cock,” Jackson praises him. “Come on, tell daddy where you want it,” he coos. “Face?” Jackson asks. 

Jaebeom shakily nods, with Jackson’s thumb still in his mouth. Jackson slips his thumb out again, and Jaebeom looks up at Jackson, still nodding. 

“Yes,” Jaebeom answers. “On my face, please, daddy.” 

“Good boy,” Jackson traces his thumb against the bottom of Jaebeom’s lips one last time before he slowly starts jerking himself off in front of Jaebeom. Jaebeom shifts his knees against the floor, but he stays. Jaebeom wants to be a good boy. He closes his eyes, and opens his mouth, the same way he always does. 

“Baby,” Jackson groans, and Jaebeom finally feels the warm streaks of come falling onto his face. He feels it against his cheeks, slowly dripping down onto his lips. Jaebeom licks right around his lips, and he can feel Jackson dragging three fingers right across his cheek. 

Jackson slips his fingers right into Jaebeom’s mouth again, and Jaebeom sucks onto them eagerly, licking Jackson’s fingers clean. He still hasn’t opened his eyes, but Jaebeom can hear the familiar click of Jackson’s phone taking a photo of him. 

That wasn’t new, either. Jackson loved taking photos, and Jaebeom loved letting Jackson have them. 

“You’re perfect,” Jackson removes his fingers from Jaebeom’s mouth, and cups Jaebeom’s face in his hands. Jaebeom finally opens his eyes, and Jackson is level with him. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” Jackson lifts him up from the ground, supporting Jaebeom’s legs as they shake a little bit. “You’re a bit messy.” 

“I like it messy,” Jaebeom pouts. “Don’t you?” 

“Of course I do, baby,” Jackson answers. “Daddy’s going to take care of you.” 

It’s easy for Jaebeom to be pliant, letting Jackson lead him to the bedroom. Jaebeom lays down on the bed, and Jackson carefully takes his clothes off for him. Jackson is already wiping Jaebeom’s face clean, and feels comfortable letting Jackson take care of him like this. 

“Can you—” Jaebeom shifts, trying to reach the bedside table. 

“Shh,” Jackson says, and grabs the bottle of lube without Jaebeom having to ask twice. “You waited so long. You’re so patient,” Jackson adds, and uncaps the bottle of lube. 

Jaebeom lays back down on the bed, making himself comfortable against the pillows. He watches as Jackson warms the lube up with his hands, and Jaebeom spreads his legs to let Jackson slip in between them. Jaebeom is painfully hard, precome leaking onto his stomach and he doesn’t even try to reach down to touch himself. He just waits for Jackson, for his hands to finally touch him. 

Jackson finally wraps a hand around the base of Jaebeom’s cock, slowly stroking his hand up and down. Jaebeom squirms against the sheets, and tries not to thrust up into Jackson’s hand. Once he manages to stay still, Jackson uses his other hand to trace around the rim of Jaebeom’s hole. 

“Daddy,” Jaebeom moans. “Please.” 

“I’ve got you, baby,” Jackson coos, and finally slides one finger inside. 

“‘S too much,” Jaebeom whines. “Fingers please.” 

“Anything,” Jackson says, and stops stroking Jaebeom’s cock. He adds another finger, letting it slide in easily. Jackson fucks him with his fingers, and everytime Jackson knows the right spot to get Jaebeom into a mess on the mattress. 

“More,” Jaebeom pleads. It’s not enough, it never is, and Jackson complies by adding the third before Jaebeom is even ready. Jaebeom manages the slight burn, but it always feels good, especially when it’s Jackson. 

“Good boy,” Jackson praises him. “You’re so good, Beom-ah,” Jackson adds. “Sound so pretty with my fingers inside you. Are you going to come just from my fingers?” 

“Yes, daddy,” Jaebeom whines out. 

Jackson slides his fingers in even deeper, and Jaebeom can feel Jackson’s ring, just teasing the rim. Jackson never took off his rings, and the slightly cold sensation along with Jackson’s warm hands set him off the edge every time. Jackson quickens his pace, working his fingers into Jaebeom. When Jackson brushes up against his prostate one last time, Jaebeom comes without warning, and the hot spurts of come end up all over Jaebeom’s stomach. 

Jackson runs his hands against Jaebeom’s stomach, wiping some of Jaebeom’s come onto his fingers. Jackson doesn’t even have to ask before Jaebeom’s already opening his mouth, wide and eager. He sucks on Jackson’s fingers again, and stifles the high pitched noise that’s begging to be let out from his throat. Jaebeom sucks his fingers clean, and when Jackson finally slips his fingers out of Jaebeom’s mouth, Jaebeom pulls Jackson to lay on top of him. 

“Thank you, daddy,” Jaebeom says, nuzzling his face into Jackson’s neck. 

“Of course, baby,” Jackson replies, holding Jaebeom even closer to him. “I’ll always take care of you.” 

* * *

Tuesdays and Thursdays are for Jinyoung. Jaebeom likes keeping them scheduled this way. He can’t see the both of them every day, since it’s too risky. Jaebeom makes sure his place is tidy and clean, with no clutter lying around. It takes a lot of pestering to keep both Jinyoung and Jackson from leaving their clothes at Jaebeom’s place. Jaebeom knows it’s just because they want to see him walking around in their button-up shirts. Jaebeom just never lets them stay the night, except for whoever gets Fridays. 

Jaebeom is just bored, because Jinyoung decided that he just wanted to watch tv for the night. 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom complains, and decides to crawl over Jinyoung’s lap. 

“I’m watching, Beom-ah,” Jinyoung replies, and rests his hand on Jaebeom’s waist. “We can play after.” 

“But you’ve already seen it before,” Jaebeom whines. 

“You’re so impatient,” Jinyoung keeps his hand firm around Jaebeom’s waist, and it just makes Jaebeom want him even more. 

Jaebeom doesn’t listen, and instead he slowly starts grinding his hips against Jinyoung’s thigh. Jinyoung was still wearing his suit from work, and Jaebeom just had on an old t-shirt and flimsy pair of shorts. 

“Are you going to get off like that?” Jinyoung grips onto Jaebeom’s waist even harder, and he doesn’t even stop him. “Get off just by riding daddy’s thigh?” 

“Yes, daddy,” Jaebeom moans. He doesn’t stop, and just rocks himself against Jinyoung’s thigh. It was Tuesday, and Jaebeom just wanted to have his time with him. 

“Don’t make a mess,” Jinyoung warns. “You know what happens when daddy’s clothes get messed up.” 

Jinyoung’s tone, sounding sharp and just low enough that Jaebeom has to tuck his face into Jinyoung’s neck to hide. it's embarrassing how pink Jaebeom turns. He’s still rutting against Jinyoung’s thigh, and when he finally comes, he can feel the mess dripping from his shorts, and Jaebeom already knows that it’s dripped onto Jinyoung’s expensive suit. 

“Baby,” Jinyoung says, sounding calm. “What did I tell you?” 

“Not to make a mess,” Jaebeom answers, muffled against Jinyoung’s neck. 

“Down on my lap,” Jinyoung tells him. 

Jaebeom stays there for a moment, with his face hot and flushed still pressed against Jinyoung’s neck. He barely stirs, but Jinyoung manhandles him, flipping Jaebeom over onto his stomach, right across Jinyoung’s thighs. 

Jinyoung pulls Jaebeom’s shorts down, only to find that Jaebeom wasn’t wearing underwear at all.

“Nothing underneath?” Jinyoung sighs. “You’re so easy for it,” Jinyoung says, and runs his hand against Jaebeom’s bare cheeks. “Daddy’s little slut.” 

Jaebeom tries to keep still on his lap, but he’s so fussy. Jaebeom squirms, just a little bit, and Jinyoung grabs hold of Jaebeom’s waist with a tight grip. It’s so hard, Jaebeom thinks it could bruise. 

“This suit cost me 900 million won,” Jinyoung says firmly. “Should nine be a good number?” he asks. “Or ten?” he pushes. 

“Ten,” Jaebeom breathes out shakily. 

“No, baby,” Jinyoung replies, softly trailing his free hand against Jaebeom’s exposed skin. “Nine will be enough.” 

“Mm,” Jaebeom hums. 

“Count for me?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Okay,” Jaebeom answers. 

“Good boy,” Jinyoung says, and Jaebeom tries not to squirm against Jinyoung’s lap. 

The room is silent, and all Jaebeom can hear is his own breathing. He’s just waiting for Jinyoung, and without another word, Jinyoung slaps his hand down onto Jaebeom’s ass. Jaebeom feels the cold metal of Jinyoung’s watch fall against him, and wonders if he’s already turned pink. 

“One,” Jaebeom breathes. 

“You stayed so still, baby,” Jinyoung coos. 

Jaebeom counts on. He goes to nine with no problem at all. It’s waiting in between, when Jaebeom is starting to get restless. Jaebeom’s already hard again, and without even realizing it he starts slowly moving his hips while he’s still situated on Jinyoung’s lap. 

“You’re moving,” Jinyoung sighs. “Look at you. So desperate to get off again. Are you ever going to behave?” 

Jaebeom doesn’t answer, still moving his hips at any attempt to get himself off. 

“Stay still,” Jinyoung says. 

“Mm,” is all Jaebeom manages to say back, and tries his best to stay still. 

“If you’re not going to behave,” Jinyoung replies, and soothes his hand over the red of Jaebeom’s skin. Jaebeom almost shivers at the touch. 

“I’ll be good,” Jaebeom whines, and doesn’t shift from his position. “I can be good for you.” 

“Of course you will, baby,” Jinyoung replies. “I bet you didn’t realize how cute you sounded. The noises you made,” Jinyoung says, still holding Jaebeom’s chin in place. “So pathetic and desperate.” 

Jaebeom almost whines again, but he stops himself from making any more noises. It’s shaping up to be a long night, and Jaebeom wonders how far he can go. 

“Open your mouth,” Jinyoung says, and Jaebeom can feel his fingers right on the side of his face. Jaebeom opens his mouth, and Jinyoung slowly slides in three fingers. “Suck.” 

Jaebeom hollows his cheeks, sucking on Jinyoung’s fingers just like he asked. He flattens his tongue against them, letting Jinyoung slide his fingers in and out of his mouth. Drool starts to spill down his chin, but Jaebeom doesn’t mind the mess. 

Jinyoung removes his fingers, and Jaebeom can feel his other hand around his waist, and Jinyoung finally has both hands on him again, slowly spreading his cheeks apart. He teases a finger right along the rim, and Jaebeom wishes he could see. Jinyoung spits on his taint, and Jaebeom can finally feel him slowly easing one finger inside. It hurts a little bit, until Jinyoung manages to curl his finger just in the right place and Jaebeom forgets about the burn. Jaebeom starts slowly moving his hips against Jinyoung’s lap again, with whiny, high pitched noises escaping from his throat. 

Jaebeom whines even louder when Jinyoung adds a second finger, slowly fucking them into him, going at the same pace to make Jaebeom even more desperate. Jinyoung’s grip with his free hand is still tight around his waist, and Jaebeom wonders if it will bruise. Jinyoung finally adds a third, and picks up the pace, moving his fingers in and out to make Jaebeom beg for more. 

“Please,” Jaebeom whines, and presses his face against the armrest of the couch. 

“Can you come like this?” Jinyoung teases, still fucking into him with his fingers. 

“Want more,” Jaebeom begs. “Please, daddy.” 

“Lube,” is all Jinyoung says back. 

“In the drawer,” Jaebeom manages to answer. 

Jinyoung removes his fingers, and Jaebeom feels colder and too empty. He’s still grinding his hips against Jinyoung’s lap, and in just a short moment, Jinyoung is already pulling on Jaebeom’s hips to get him to sit up. 

“Up, baby,” Jinyoung says, holding his waist steady. Jaebeom wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s neck. 

Jaebeom looks at him, and Jaebeom can feel his face flush. 

“You’re pink again,” Jinyoung says, and reaches his hand up to cup Jaebeom’s face in his hands. Jaebeom looks away, because he can’t help but blush. Jinyoung moves his hand down to Jaebeom’s chin, and tilts his face back. “Don’t be shy,” Jinyoung tells him. 

“Please,” Jaebeom asks, one last time. He tries to move his hands down to unzip Jinyoung’s pants, but Jinyoung slaps his hand away. 

“You’re so impatient,” Jinyoung teases him again. “Just wait.” 

Jinyoung moves his hands down, and carefully unzips his pants. Jaebeom wants nothing more than to get his hands wrapped around the base of Jinyoung’s cock, but he waits, patiently, trying to be good for the rest of the night. Jinyoung gets the bottle of lube from earlier, and squeezes a small amount onto his hands before slicking up his cock. Jaebeom watches as he slowly strokes up and down, and Jaebeom moves his hips again. 

“Beom-ah,” Jinyoung scolds. “Just wait a bit longer.” 

Jinyoung puts one hand around Jaebeom’s waist, and guides him just above the tip. Jinyoung lines up his cock just right underneath, and Jaebeom can feel him tease just right before guiding Jaebeom to move his hips down, slowly sinking him onto his cock. Jinyoung holds Jaebeom’s waist with two hands now, guiding Jaebeom to build up a pace. 

“Come on,” Jinyoung says, gripping onto his waist just as hard as he did earlier. “Ride me.” 

Jaebeom feels like his thighs could go out any moment, but fucks himself down onto Jinyoung’s cock. It’s big, just a bit bigger than Jackson’s, and every time Jaebeom bottoms out, he has to steady himself against Jinyoung’s chest. Jaebeom starts to slow down, and Jinyoung picks up the control again. He tightens his grip, manhandling Jaebeom and bucking his hips upward to fuck into him even deeper. 

“You look so fucked out,” Jinyoung says, panting against Jaebeom’s neck. “Such a needy slut, begging for daddy’s cock all day.” 

“Daddy,” Jaebeom moans, and bucks down his hips one last time before he’s coming onto the front of Jinyoung’s suit. It’s messy, always messy, and Jaebeom still has Jinyoung’s cock inside him. 

“Baby,” Jinyoung says, running his hands up Jaebeom’s torso, and softly brushes his thumbs over Jaebeom’s nipples through his shirt. “I didn’t say you could come yet.” 

Jaebeom can’t help the noise that escapes his throat, and before he can make a move, Jinyoung grabs onto his hips again, and pushes him onto his back against the couch. 

Jinyoung builds up his rhythm again, and Jaebeom starts to feel the tears well up in his eyes. It’s so much, and he just wants Jinyoung to keep making him feel good. 

“Daddy,” Jaebeom breathes out. “Faster.” 

Jinyoung picks up the pace, and all Jaebeom can hear is the squelch and the sound of their skin slapping together. Jaebeom wraps his legs around him, and Jinyoung takes this as a sign to fuck into him even harder. 

“Daddy,” Jaebeom gasps. “Please, please, please,” Jaebeom whines. 

“You want daddy to fill you up?” Jinyoung says, voice low. He thrusts his hips forward a few more times, and Jaebeom holds Jinyoung as close as possible to him on every thrust. Jinyoung’s hips stutter one last time, before Jinyoung collapses on top of him, filling Jaebeom with his come. 

“Mm,” Jaebeom hums. 

“How does it feel, baby?” Jinyoung asks, trailing his lips against Jaebeom’s neck. 

“So full,” Jaebeom mumbles. “Want you to stay. Inside me.” 

“For the night?” Jinyoung asks, sounding hopeful. 

“Not for the night,” Jaebeom answers back. “Few more hours.” 

“Okay, baby,” Jinyoung replies, and presses a soft kiss against Jaebeom’s neck. 

* * *

“God,” Jackson says, making his way through Jinyoung’s office. They both had a stressful business meeting earlier, and sometimes they hung out in each other's offices just to complain about all their coworkers. 

“What is it now?” Jinyoung says, clicking his tongue. “I’ve got things to do.” 

“It’s nothing about work,” Jackson sighs, and sits down on the small couch in Jinyoung’s office. “It’s my—” 

“No need to be shy about it,” Jinyoung interrupts. “We both know we both have one.” 

“I’m not shy,” Jackson insists. “It’s just, the gifts, you know?” 

“No, I don’t know what you mean,” Jinyoung replies, not even looking up from his computer. 

“I just feel like I don’t have enough time with him,” Jackson sighs again. “God, you should see him. He listens to me so well. So obedient.” 

“Wow,” Jinyoung scoffs. “Seems like the opposite for me. Mine’s so impatient and needy. Such a brat.” 

“Are you seeing yours tonight?” Jackson asks. 

“No,” Jinyoung replies, voice straight. “Not tonight.” 

“That’s too bad,” Jackson whistles. “I think I have some fun plans for tonight.” 

“Don’t have too much fun,” Jinyoung tuts. “You have an international business call later.” 

“You see,” Jackson explains, standing up from the couch. “That’s why I came to your office.”

“No,” Jinyoung says, voice stern. “You’re not dumping your work responsibilities onto me.” 

“Please,” Jackson insists. “I’ll cover for your next long weekend?” 

“Fine,” Jinyoung pulls his lips into a tight line. “It’s a deal.” 

* * *

Jaebeom doesn’t even let Jackson fuck him that night when he comes over. Jaebeom still feels red and sore all over after his Tuesday night with Jinyoung, and Jaebeom doesn’t want to risk Jackson seeing. It’s a hard game he plays, just teasing with promises for the next time that they’ll meet. 

That doesn’t mean that Jaebeom still doesn’t get to have fun with Jackson. It’s his mouth, always his mouth, that’s Jackson’s favorite. Jaebeom likes it when it’s messy, when it’s sloppy, and when Jackson fucks into Jaebeom’s mouth, it makes Jaebeom feel so good. The burn feels even better when Jackson comes right down his throat. 

“We won’t see each other until next Monday,” Jackson says, in between soft and gentle kisses. They’re both wrapped around each other on the couch. “I want to see more of you.” 

“You mean you’re not coming over on Friday?” Jaebeom replies cooly. 

“You mean it?” Jackson asks back. “We get the weekend?” 

“Yes,” Jaebeom says, and finds himself gripping onto Jackson’s thighs. “This weekend we can have even more fun.” 

* * *

Jinyoung’s favorite day with Jaebeom is on Thursdays. Jinyoung just likes to play with him on Tuesdays, leaving Jaebeom wanting a little more before Jinyoung fully takes control on Thursdays. He has Jaebeom on the bed, stripped, with his ass high in the air and faded red marks from their time on Tuesday night. 

“Shame that the marks are fading,” Jinyoung says, resting his palm right against the small of Jaebeom’s back. “Should I do something about that?” 

“Yes,” Jaebeom replies, his voice shaky and muffled against the sheets. 

“Yes, _what_?” Jinyoung drawls out. 

“Yes, please, daddy,” Jaebeom whines. 

“It doesn’t sound like you want it,” Jinyoung frowns, and moves his palm down to Jaebeom’s ass. “I guess you don’t.” 

“I want it,” Jaebeom pleads. “I want it, daddy.” 

“You like being punished,” Jinyoung tuts. “This is what you’ve wanted the entire time, isn’t it?” 

Jaebeom doesn’t answer, and Jinyoung just watches as Jaebeom desperately grabs onto the sheets. Jinyoung can’t see, but he’s sure that Jaebeom is already leaking precome onto the mattress. 

“It’s just too bad we won’t see each other until next Tuesday,” Jinyoung says, and snaps his hand against Jaebeom’s ass with a loud slap. 

“Friday,” Jaebeom moans out. “We’ll get Friday.” 

* * *

“You look happy today,” Jackson says as Jinyoung swings the doors open to Jackson’s office. 

“Had a fun time last night,” Jinyoung replies, trying not to smile too much. “I get the weekend, too.” 

“Nice,” Jackson taps onto his desk. “I do too.” 

“Look at us,” Jinyoung says, straightening his suit jacket. “God, I can’t wait to get off work.” 

“We might be able to leave early today,” Jackson supplies. “I can think of something.” 

“You’re the best, Jackson,” Jinyoung exclaims. “If you can swing that, I’ll cover for your next call without another favor.” 

“Whatever,” Jackson waves his hand. “I know you always collect later.” 

The workday seems to go by faster than Jackson thought, and after his last meeting at three, the big boss announces that everyone gets to leave early for the weekend. Jackson just feels so relieved, without even having to wait to clock off until later. 

He’s just so eager. 

Jackson wasn’t able to spend the last two weekends with Jaebeom. It made him a little sad, only getting two days a week. He was trying to stretch out the arrangement, but Jaebeom was strict with his time. Jackson found it a little endearing with the way that Jaebeom would keep his place so tidy, and it made Jackson like him even more. 

Jackson just gets thrown through a loop when he sees Jinyoung’s car pull up in the same parking complex where Jackson parks every Monday and Wednesday without fail. 

He stirs in the seat of his car, parking in a different spot. They both always talked— rather, bragged— about their baby at work. There was no way they were both seeing Jaebeom. The way that they talked about him was always different. 

Jackson gets out of his car, and it’s awkward when he finally meets Jinyoung at the elevator. 

“Oh,” Jinyoung pipes up. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

“Yeah,” Jackson loosens his tie. “He, uh, lives here.” 

“A coincidence,” Jinyoung says, and presses the button to the very same floor. 

“I think,” Jackson replies, and finally pulls out his phone. “God, check your phone.” 

“What?” Jinyoung asks. 

“He sent me a text message saying he can’t meet today. Something came up with work.” Jackson says, showing Jinyoung his phone. 

“Funny,” Jinyoung scoffs. “Do you have any photos of him?” 

“Hold on,” Jackson pauses. He starts to sweat a little. It takes him a while, since his camera gallery is full. Jackson scrolls for a minute, flying past all the images he has of Jaebeom covered in his come. “You?” 

“Are you saying he’s—” Jinyoung says, and holds up his phone to show a picture of Jaebeom. “Are you saying he’s playing with both of us?” 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Jackson replies, and holds up his phone to show Jinyoung his own picture of Jaebeom. “We should confront him, right?” 

“No,” Jinyoung replies calmly, and pockets his phone. “Let’s go back downstairs.” 

“Are you serious?” Jackson asks. “We just found out we’ve been getting played.” 

“I think this arrangement can work out well for the both of us,” Jinyoung straightens his tie, and pulls his car keys out of his pocket. “Who’s to say we can’t have a little fun together.” 

“The three of us?” Jackson wonders out loud. 

“Why not,” Jinyoung says, pressing the button to go back to the garage floor. “We’ve had our share of fun way back when, haven’t we?” 

“Tell me then,” Jackson pushes. “What are your plans?” 

“The three of us,” Jinyoung shrugs. “Is it that hard to get us in the same room together?” 

“We could, right now,” Jackson reminds him. 

“That’s too easy,” Jinyoung shakes his head. “He cancelled on us. It wouldn’t be right to barge in. This makes things more interesting.” 

“Interesting how?” Jackson prods. 

“We get time to plan this way,” Jinyoung says, and if his tone indicates anything, Jackson knows he’s already got something up his sleeve. “He likes being punished, anyways. Let’s sleep on it.” 

“Sleep on it?” Jackson asks, already a little impatient. “You expect me to just sleep on it?” 

“Don’t be so impatient,” Jinyoung tuts. “We’ll get there.” 

* * *

Trying to get the three of them in the same room is harder than the both of them thought. 

Jackson starts on Monday night, inviting Jaebeom for a nice dinner out. Jackson had picked Jaebeom’s outfit ahead of time, sending the clothes over to his house. It was the routine of theirs; Jackson sending Jaebeom pretty things to wear, from clothes to earrings and rings. 

Jackson gets there first, and he can feel himself getting a little nervous in his seat. Jinyoung was seated at a table not too far away, and if they timed it just right, they could catch Jaebeom caught between the both of them. 

The plan doesn’t work out like they hoped, because Jackson gets a text message asking him to meet him in the bathroom of the restaurant. 

The both of them had been here multiple times. Jackson knows how the night usually ends for them. They never even make it to the end of dinner before they both end up in the bathroom, with Jaebeom on his knees and Jackson fucking into his face. 

“You’re here,” Jaebeom says, sounding breathless. 

“I’m here,” Jackson smiles. 

“I’m sorry about Friday,” Jaebeom frowns. “I didn’t expect to get caught up helping some artists record.” 

“It’s fine,” Jackson assures him. “How about we have some dinner?” 

“Forget dinner,” Jaebeom says, and drops down onto his knees. “Why don’t we do something else?” 

“Here?” Jackson replies, and looks around the bathroom. 

“No one’s here,” Jaebeom says, smiling up at Jackson. “I made sure.” 

“You’re so—” 

“So what?” Jaebeom asks, and reaches for the zipper of Jackson’s pants. 

“So good,” Jackson groans. “So fucking good.” 

* * *

They try again on Tuesday. 

Jinyoung’s growing a little annoyed, mostly because he sat in the restaurant waiting while he watched Jackson leave to get up to go to the bathroom. He spent the night alone, while Jackson and Jaebeom were in the bathroom doing god knows what. 

“What’s with the fancy dinner?” Jaebeom asks when he arrives at the restaurant. 

“I can’t treat you to some place nice?” Jinyoung asks back. 

“It’s not really your style,” Jaebeom shakes his head. 

“Really?” Jinyoung prods. “You know my style?” 

“I thought you preferred being at home,” Jaebeom says, picking up the menu. “Thought we stopped with this dinner nonsense when I refused to sell out my studio.” 

“You’re right,” Jinyoung replies, clicking his tongue. “I do like staying home. I just have one minor business thing I needed to take care of today.” 

“Is that why there’s extra plates?” Jaebeom nods, looking at the extra set on the table. 

“Coworker of mine,” Jinyoung shrugs. “We have some business to discuss.” 

“You needed me here for that?” Jaebeom puts down his menu, and folds his arms across the top of the table. 

“I can’t show you off?” Jinyoung asks. “It’s why I wanted you to wear that today.” 

Jinyoung watches as Jaebeom stares down to look at his outfit. It was nothing that special, Jaebeom’s jacket just a light shade of beige that could probably pass for pink. Jaebeom thinks maybe it’s the earrings— or the necklace. They were some of Jinyoung’s most expensive gifts. 

“Hey,” a voice interrupts, sitting down in the chair between them. “Sorry I’m late.” 

Jinyoung just watches, and waits for Jaebeom to look up from the rings on his fingers. It’s almost painfully slow, watching as Jaebeom lifts his head up to meet Jackson’s eyes. 

“Is this some sort of joke?” Jaebeom asks, sounding offended. “Are you still trying to get me to sell?” 

“No—” Jackson starts, but Jaebeom doesn’t let him finish. 

“I don’t care if you send anymore people,” Jaebeom says, standing up from his chair. “I’m not selling my studio. The both of you aren’t going to change my mind.” 

* * *

Jaebeom tells Jackson not to come over on Wednesday night. It’s nice to take a little break, and Jaebeom knows the game that they’re playing. It wasn’t that hard to figure out that the two of them had found out last Friday night, that Jaebeom was seeing the both of them. Jaebeom knew they worked together this entire time, and Jaebeom wanted to see how far the both of them would go. 

He knows they’ve stopped with the attempts to get Jaebeom to sell his studio. It’s been months already, and the relationship has gone way past the business stages. 

Jaebeom wonders what they would’ve done at dinner, if he pretended not to know. 

It’s when he’s feeling a little impulsive, that he decides to text the both of them. It’s a simple text, telling the both of them to meet at his place tomorrow night after work. 

Jaebeom guesses they’ll just be a little surprised, because Jaebeom made a group chat for the three of them. 

* * *

“Did he just make a group chat?” Jackson asks, pushing past the heavy glass doors to Jinyoung’s office. 

“He certainly did,” Jinyoung laughs. “He knew this entire time.” 

“I’ll give him credit,” Jackson says, slumping onto the couch across from Jinyoung’s desk. “He probably saw you in the restaurant on Monday and headed straight to the bathroom.” 

“Well someone got their dick sucked that night,” Jinyoung pouts. “Definitely wasn’t mine.” 

“Don’t be jealous,” Jackson scoffs. “Mondays are supposed to be my night, anyways.” 

“Tuesdays are supposed to be mine, and we didn’t even get to do anything,” Jinyoung frowns. 

“Tomorrow,” Jackson says, looking down at his phone again. “Jaebeom said tomorrow.” 

* * *

Thursdays are supposed to be for Jinyoung. Jaebeom just figures he’ll switch it up for today. He doesn’t know what Jackson and Jinyoung’s plans were, and Jaebeom is still on the edge of finding out. 

He stares at his closet for a long time, trying to figure out what to wear. Jinyoung likes to buy him pretty things and tear them up, while Jackson likes to take his time to carefully peel them off. Jaebeom decides to combine a set that they both bought him separately, and Jaebeom throws on one of his baggiest shirts in combination with an old pair of shorts. 

Jaebeom ties his hair up, still a little messy, with half of it still falling against his neck. He cleans the place up just a little, before deciding on laying some of the stuff the both of them had left at his place that Jaebeom had kept hidden. A random tie, a watch, and a few other random items. 

When the doorbell rings, Jaebeom doesn’t even jump. He smooths down his shirt, and slowly opens the door, two find the two of them standing there, still in their finest suits fresh from work. 

“Come inside,” Jaebeom says, widening the door for the both of them to walk in. 

They both don’t say a word, walking into Jaebeom’s apartment. The two of them make themselves comfortable right on Jaebeom’s couch, and Jaebeom can’t get over how it feels to see the both of them together in his living room. 

“You want anything to drink?” He asks, to no one in particular. 

“No,” Jinyoung shakes his head. “You?” Jinyoung asks, turning towards Jackson. 

“I think I’ll be fine,” Jackson says, loosening his tie. 

“So we figured,” Jinyoung starts. “Obviously we both got two days a week. We just couldn’t figure out how you decided who gets the weekends with you.” 

“I don’t know,” Jaebeom shrugs. “Sometimes it was whoever got me the most expensive thing that week. Sometimes it just depended on what I wanted from either one of you.” 

“Was it only about the gifts?” Jackson asks. 

“No,” Jaebeom shakes his head. “I just like what you both provide for me.” 

“Like what?” Jinyoung pushes. 

“Just letting go,” Jaebeom explains. “The control.” 

“I talked with Jackson,” Jinyoung says, and reaches forward to put his hands on Jaebeom’s hips. “We don’t mind sharing.” 

“You—” 

“In fact,” Jackson adds, guiding Jaebeom to sit on the couch between the both of them. “We just talked about what we wanted to do to you. Together.” 

“Just one thing,” Jinyoung says, rubbing his thumbs against Jaebeom’s hips. “You knew, didn’t you? You were playing when we were supposed to have dinner.” 

“Yes,” Jaebeom admits, and folds back into his habit of tucking his hair behind his ear. 

“You remember what we do on Thursdays, right?” Jinyoung asks, lowering his voice. 

“Yes,” Jaebeom breathes out. 

“Lay on my lap,” Jinyoung says, patting the space on his legs. “On your stomach.” 

Jaebeom moves onto Jinyoung’s lap, resting with his stomach on top of his legs. It’s a tight fit on the couch, and Jaebeom can feel Jackson move from his spot. 

“You should see how pink he gets,” Jinyoung says, tugging at the waistband of Jaebeom’s shorts. “It’s my favorite.” 

“I know,” Jackson replies, and helps take Jaebeom’s shorts off. “It’s my favorite, too.” 

“The pink to match,” Jinyoung tugs at the lace of Jaebeom’s panties, pulling them towards the side. “Look at that,” Jinyoung observes, and gently tugs on the base of the plug that Jaebeom was wearing. “He’s already ready.” 

“I told you he was a good boy,” Jackson replies, and gently nudges the plug. 

“Not lately,” Jinyoung tuts. “He’s been playing with the both of us. How many do you think, Jackson?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Ten?” Jackson says, sounding uncertain. “Ten is enough.” 

“I don’t think ten is enough,” Jinyoung answers, smoothing his hand over the skin of Jaebeom’s ass. “But I’ll make do. Hold onto his ankles, please,” Jinyoung asks. 

Jackson wraps his hands around Jaebeom’s ankle, but keeps his grip loose. It’s nice, and Jackson’s hands are warm enough that Jaebeom feels a little more secure. It feels familiar, almost. 

“Stay still, Beom-ah,” Jinyoung reminds him. 

Jaebeom stays still, not even stirring his hips or trying to grind against Jinyoung’s lap. Jackson was there, after all, and Jaebeom always wants to be a good boy for Jackson. 

Jinyoung smooths his hand over Jaebeom’s skin one last time, and Jaebeom doesn’t feel his hand on him anymore. Jinyoung’s got his other hand with a firm grip around Jaebeom’s waist, and if the bruises hadn’t already faded from last time, Jaebeom’s certain new bruises will blossom onto his skin after tonight. 

“Count for me and Jackson, Beom-ah,” Jinyoung instructs. 

Jaebeom barely manages to mumble out a yes, and waits for Jinyoung to start. The pain wasn’t anything new. Jaebeom didn’t mind pain at all— his different piercings throughout the years proved it. It was only a matter of time before he’d get his nipples pierced, but that would have to wait for after today was over. It’d be a new surprise. 

_One_. 

Jaebeom barely feels it. It’s just a little sting, and Jaebeom can start to feel himself turning pink. His face is flushed, and Jackson squeezes his ankles just to make sure he’s okay. 

_Two_. 

The sound echoes in Jaebeom’s apartment. Jinyoung’s hand feels a little heavier this time, and Jaebeom felt the cold from Jinyoung’s watch dig into his skin just a little bit. It reminded him of Jackson’s rings. 

_Three_. 

Jaebeom barely manages to squeak the word three out. He’s counting, and he’s staying so still, and Jackson rubs his fingers gently against his ankles. Jackson keeps going with the praise, and Jaebeom wants to keep going. 

“Are you stopping?” Jaebeom asks, perking up just a little. 

“No,” Jinyoung says. “Do you want to stop?” 

“No,” Jaebeom answers. “Keep going.” 

Jaebeom makes it to ten with no problem. Jackson lets go of his ankles, and he can feel Jackson’s familiar touch against his skin. Jackson digs his fingers into the lace of his panties, tugging onto them so that the edges dig into Jaebeom’s skin. Jaebeom whimpers just a little bit, and stifles his noises against the armchair of the couch. 

“You’re so good, Beom-ah,” Jackson says. Jaebeom can feel Jackson’s breath ghosting against his skin, just above where his fingers had been earlier. Jaebeom almost shivers, and Jackson tugs Jaebeom’s panties back over to cover him. “I think you deserve a reward.” 

Jackson pulls Jaebeom so that he’s sitting up, and takes Jaebeom’s arms to wrap them around Jackson’s shoulders. Jaebeom follows, and Jackson lifts him from off the couch, carefully carrying him to Jaebeom’s bedroom. Jaebeom just rests his chin against Jackson’s shoulder, and watches as Jinyoung follows right behind the both of them. 

Jackson spread Jaebeom out onto the bed, laying on his back. Jaebeom’s shorts have been long gone, and Jackson carefully lifts Jaebeom’s arms up to get his shirt off, finally revealing the rest of the lace set he’d been wearing underneath this whole time. It’s a light blue corset, one that Jackson had gifted to him a while ago. 

“Baby,” Jackson says, running his hands down the lace. “You’re so pretty. You did all this for us?” Jackson asks. 

“Yes,” Jaebeom admits, feeling even more shy than he did earlier. 

Jinyoung just watches the both of them, and Jaebeom notices the familiar glint in his eye when he comes up with an idea. 

“On your stomach,” Jinyoung instructs. “I won’t ask twice.” 

Jaebeom rolls over, and he can feel the strain of his own cock against the waistband of his panties. Jaebeom does what he’s told, and Jackson puts a hand against his waist to hold him steady. 

“Take off your tie,” Jinyoung says. “Tie it around his eyes.” 

Jaebeom holds his breath for a moment, and Jackson’s hand leaves his waist in order to tie the makeshift blindfold around his eyes. Jaebeom’s hair is brushed away from his eyes, and Jackson carefully ties it around Jaebeom’s head. 

“Good,” Jinyoung says, and Jaebeom can feel a dip in the bed. “I’ll tie mine around his wrists.” 

Jinyoung secures his tie around Jaebeom’s wrists. It’s not too tight, but Jaebeom can feel the strain enough that it feels secure. Jinyoung gives it a tiny tug, and the touch of his hands are suddenly gone.

“What do you think, Jackson?” Jinyoung asks. “Should we do what we talked about?” 

“God, yes,” Jackson groans, and Jaebeom can feel Jackson’s hands hovering over his waist again. The touch of his rings are always familiar, and Jackson grabs onto him, tugging onto him so that Jaebeom’s waist is up. “Hands and knees, baby,” Jackson says. 

Jaebeom props himself up on his hands, as best as he can with his wrists tied together. When he’s properly on his knees, He can feel Jackson’s hand on his lower back, guiding him to arch his back just a little. 

“Look at you,” Jinyoung croons, and Jaebeom can feel him tugging on the long ends of his hair, tilting his face up. “Spread out for the both of us. You’re just a pretty little fucktoy, aren’t you?” 

Jaebeom whines, and tries not to move. He’s desperate for any kind of contact at this point, and He’s just waiting for the moment Jackson decides to touch him already. 

“Open your mouth,” Jinyoung instructs, and puts his hand under Jaebeom’s chin. 

Jaebeom opens his mouth slowly, but not all the way. He lets his tongue stick out just a little, and wonders what Jinyoung even looks like right now. 

“Beom-ah,” Jinyoung says, and Jaebeom can already imagine Jinyoung’s face, looking down at him and teasing him. “You can do better than that. Open wide.” Jinyoung runs his finger right against the bottom of Jaebeom’s lip, encouraging him to open his mouth. 

Jaebeom opens his mouth wider, letting his tongue stick out further. A bit of drool runs down his chin, but Jaebeom wants it as messy as possible. He can hear Jinyoung’s belt and the zipper of his pants, and Jaebeom feels his mouth water even more. 

“Baby,” Jackson says, and Jaebeom can finally feel him pushing his panties aside again, and carefully tugging on the end of the plug. The feeling should all be too much at once, but Jaebeom has never been more patient. 

Jackson slowly pulls out the plug, just teasing it out of Jaebeom. He makes no effort to move his hips back, and Jackson still has one hand steadily against his back. Jackson replaces the plug with three fingers, lazily moving them in and out of Jaebeom. 

“Baby,” Jinyoung says, pressing his finger against Jaebeom’s tongue. “This is fun, isn’t it?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Mm,” Jaebeom hums, trying to close his mouth around Jinyoung’s finger. 

“I didn’t say to close your mouth,” Jinyoung says, voice firm. “Don’t you want daddy’s cock in your mouth?” 

Jaebeom responds by opening his mouth again, eager and letting Jinyoung slip his finger right out of his mouth. Jaebeom lets his tongue hang out, and Jinyoung finally slides his cock into Jaebeom’s open mouth. 

“Baby,” Jinyoung says, and Jaebeom can feel the slide of his cock against his tongue, going deeper into his throat. “You didn’t even beg today. You’re such a slut, taking anything we give you.” Jinyoung grabs the back of Jaebeom’s neck, and Jaebeom just hums, moaning with his mouth around Jinyoung’s cock. 

Jinyoung fucks into his throat, and Jaebeom lets his jaw go slack. It’s at the same moment that Jackson removes his fingers, and replaces them with his own cock. Jaebeom can feel the gentle slide of Jackson’s cock, just teasing Jaebeom right around the rim, and Jaebeom almost moves his hips backward just to meet Jackson. 

“Can you take all of it, baby?” Jackson says, slowly pushing his cock inside of Jaebeom. Jackson pushes his hips forward, timing his pace to match as Jinyoung fucks into Jaebeom’s mouth. “You’re so perfect, Beom-ah,” Jackson grunts, and Jaebeom can’t even make out the sounds that escape from his own throat. 

Jinyoung pulls back on Jaebeom’s hair again, slipping his cock out of Jaebeom’s mouth. Jaebeom whines, and tries to move his tongue forward again, but Jinyoung’s grip remains firm on Jaebeom’s hair. 

“You love this, don’t you?” Jinyoung asks, running his fingers against Jaebeom’s tongue. Jackson’s thrusts have stopped, and Jaebeom can feel him barely nudging against his prostate. “Love being a hole just for the two of us to fuck,” Jinyoung tilts his head up again, and spits right into Jaebeom’s mouth. 

“You’re so good, just like this, Beom-ah,” Jackson says, and slowly drives his hips forward. “You feel so good. Can you keep being good for us, baby?” Jackson asks. 

Jaebeom whimpers, trying to string his words together. He lets out a weak _yes_ , and Jinyoung slides his cock right back into Jaebeom’s mouth. 

Jinyoung starts up again, thrusting into Jaebeom’s mouth, matching Jackson’s pace the way that they did earlier. It’s too much at once, and Jaebeom can start to feel the tears well up in his eyes, and the sides of the makeshift blindfold wet with his tears. 

“Don’t come yet, Beom-ah,” Jinyoung warns, and Jaebeom can feel the tip hit the back of his throat. It feels so good, and Jaebeom can feel his thighs and arms beginning to ache. 

Jackson grips onto Jaebeom’s waist, so hard that Jaebeom can feel the bruises begin to blossom onto his skin again. His panties are still digging into his skin, having been barely brushed aside while Jackson fucked into him from behind. Jaebeom wonders if his rings will leave a mark, and can’t stop whining and whimpering from all the sensations hitting him all at once. Jaebeom feels the whine build up in his throat, and thinks about how the three of them could’ve done this a lot sooner. 

Jaebeom is close, so close, and he can’t stop whimpering and moaning with the rough slide of Jinyoung’s cock in his mouth. He tenses up, and just as soon as he’s about to come, Jackson and Jinyoung both pull out of him at the same time. 

“Can you hold it, Beommie?” Jinyoung asks, tugging on the back of his blindfold again. 

“Mm,” Jaebeom nods. The mess of drool and precome leaks down his chin, and Jaebeom has to resist the urge to lick his mouth clean. 

“Again,” Jinyoung says, and presses his cock right against Jaebeom’s cheek. 

Jackson pushes into him again, starting with slow, deep thrusts. Jaebeom’s makeshift blindfold is still wet with his tears, and Jinyoung slides his cock right against his lips, parting Jaebeom’s mouth open again. 

Jinyoung and Jackson both build up the pace again, matching each other while Jaebeom moans desperately. Jackson brushes against his prostate again, hitting the spot even deeper and Jaebeom almost chokes on Jinyoung’s cock. Jaebeom relaxes his jaw again, letting the slide go even easier. Jaebeom is so close to the edge again, feeling his thighs start to give out. Jaebeom lets his hips fall a little, and Jackson’s grip still remains tight around his waist, keeping him into position. 

Jaebeom is so close again, and when he feels his own cock straining against his panties, precome probably already leaking out, Jinyoung and Jackson both pull out again, leaving Jaebeom empty. Jaebeom holds in a sob, and is so desperate for contact as he remains untouched and waiting. 

“Lay on your back for me and Jackson,” Jinyoung says, and lets go of the ends of the blindfold that he’d been holding this entire time. Jaebeom can feel him move pillows around, and Jaebeom finally flips over onto his back. It’s comfortable, and less strain on Jaebeom’s legs. 

“You’ve been so good, Beom-ah,” Jackson says, and tugs Jaebem’s panties down. “I think it’s time for your reward.” 

“Not yet,” Jinyoung tuts. “Remember when I said ten wasn’t enough?” 

Jinyoung finally removes his blindfold, carefully tugging it past his eyes and tucks it right into Jaebeom’s mouth. It doesn’t work directly as a gag, since it’s still a little loose around his mouth. Jaebeom still bites onto it. 

“Come here,” Jinyoung says, and tugs on Jackson’s shirt collar. Jaebeom just watches as Jinyoung kisses him, and Jaebeom whimpers again. 

“No need to be jealous,” Jackson says, breaking away from the kiss. He places his hand on Jaebeom’s cheek, and softly strokes his thumb against him. “We’ll have plenty of time during the weekend,” Jackson reminds him. 

“Wrap your hand around his cock,” Jinyoung tells Jackson, and watches as Jackson moves back down to situate himself between Jaebeom’s legs. “Don’t move until I tell you to,” Jinyoung adds. 

Jackson nods, and finally touches Jaebeom’s cock. It’s so red, and Jaebeom almost thrusts his hips upward into Jackson’s hand. 

“Can you come just like this?” Jinyoung asks, and moves his hands down over Jaebeom’s nipples. He’s so sensitive already, and Jinyoung softly brushes his fingers over them again. “You look so cute like this,” Jinyoung croons. 

“Please,” Jaebeom whines. “Please, touch me.” 

“Can I?” Jackson asks, already slowly beginning to move his hand up. 

“Slow,” Jinyoung nods. 

Jinyoung brushes his thumbs against Jaebeom’s nipples again, pinching both of them at the same time Jackson’s hands finally begin stroking him at a slow pace. Jaebeom squirms, but Jinyoung’s firm arms around him, and still playing with his nipples keep him from moving at all. His face feels so flushed, and it only takes Jackson one more stroke before Jaebeom comes all over his stomach, with a few streaks of white against the blue lace of his corset. 

“Beommie,” Jinyoung says, and kisses Jaebeom’s neck. “You were so good.” 

“So good,” Jackson adds, and runs his fingers against Jaebeom’s stomach, playing with his come. 

“I want to take a photo,” Jinyoung says, and shifts a bit behind Jaebeom. Jinyoung’s cock is still hard, and Jaebeom tries to move his back to grind against him. “Touch yourself,” he tells Jackson. 

Jackson kneels above Jaebeom, right over his stomach. Jaebeom just watches, with his mouth open just a little. Jinyoung does him a favor, and unties the bind from around his wrist. 

“Go on,” Jinyoung says, nodding towards Jackson. “Help him.” 

Jaebeom reaches his hand forward, getting his thumb around the head of Jackson’s cock. He brushes his thumb around it, and teases him. Jackson groans, and almost loses control, trying to thrust forward into Jaebeom’s hand. Jaebeom brushes his thumb against the head one more time, and Jackson finally comes, spilling right against the lace of Jaebeom’s corset. Jackson lets his hands roam again, smearing his own come all over the lace and Jaebeom’s stomach. 

“Love when you look like this,” Jackson says, tugging at the corset. “So pretty and wrecked, just for the two of us.” 

“Take a picture,” Jinyoung says. “It’s for your collection, isn’t it?” 

“It’s a nice one,” Jackson replies, and pulls out his phone. Jaebeom tucks his face into Jinyoung’s neck, and he can hear the sound of the camera snap. 

“You didn’t,” Jaebeom says, tired and completely flushed. “You didn’t come yet,” Jaebeom shifts, and tries to tug Jinyoung closer to him. 

“Why don’t you sit on my lap,” Jinyoung replies. “Properly.” 

Jaebeom’s legs still haven’t recovered, but he complies, moving to sit on Jinyoung’s lap. Jaebeom takes hold of his cock, trying to line himself up against Jinyoung, but he stops him. 

“Let Jackson do it,” Jinyoung tells him. 

Jackson grips Jaebeom’s waist again, guiding his hips down onto Jinyoung’s cock. Jaebeom lets out another choked sob, and Jaebeom can feel his own cock twitch against his stomach again. Jaebeom can barely bring his thighs to ride him properly, but it doesn’t matter, because Jackson keeps guiding his hips up and down, while Jinyoung messily thrusts up into Jaebeom. 

Jaebeom wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s neck, still whining and whimpering. Jinyoung reaches his hands up, and brushes his fingers against Jaebeom’s nipples again, pinching them between his fingers while driving his hips up into Jaebeom. 

“Please,” Jaebeom whines. “Please come in me, daddy,” Jaebeom pants. 

“Jackson wasn’t enough?” Jinyoung teases, running his hands down the mess on Jaebeom’s torso. He thrusts his hips upward slower, and deeper. Jackson is still behind him, holding onto his hips and whispering sweet encouragement into Jaebeom’s ears. 

Jinyoung thrusts his hips upward one last time, and Jaebeom’s thighs finally give out, still sitting on Jinyoung’s cock when he finally comes, leaving Jaebeom feeling so full. He’s tired, and leans back against Jackson’s chest, trying to catch up with his own breath. 

“Beommie,” Jinyoung coos. “You did so well,” Jinyoung leans forward, placing a gentle kiss against Jaebeom’s lips. 

“We’ll take care of you, baby,” Jackson says, and kisses Jaebeom’s neck. 

“Mm,” Jaebeom hums again. “Want both of you to stay.” 

“The night?” Jinyoung asks. 

“The weekend?” Jackson adds. 

“Always,” Jaebeom answers. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned) if you'd like 💖


End file.
